KnB Oneshots
by ArtandScienceAddict
Summary: Oneshot set of up to...25 oneshot. Various pairings/themes.


**Whoohoo! Semi AU**

**Kagami: Nobody cares! Just start already.**

***yanks out ship name from the box* It's...KagaHimu!**

**Kagami and Himuro: What?!**

**Don't look at me here. Blame the box.**

**Alex: Goody. Make it interesting, Otaku! I'll help. Dance Central. **

**Kagami and Himuro: Hell no, Al-**

**Okay! Setting: After Winter Cup. Summer.**

* * *

It was another boring summer day for Kagami. Alex gave a letter to Himuro and Kagami to meet back in the states at her house. For a week. So after Kagami said bye to his team mates and Himuro to his, they end up meeting in the same plane back to America. To their misfortune, they end up in the same row. Both thought of watching movies to prevent socializing with eachother."Still wearing that ring?" Himuro asks in Nihongo.

Kagami gets shocked and notices people whispering _"Homos in the plane." _from their mouths in Japanese. Kagami whispers, "Speak English. We didn't leave Japan yet!"

Himuro proceeds to speak English to Kagami, asking the question. ["Very well. Still wearing that ring on your neck?"]

["What's it to you? I thought it looked nice as it is so I kept it."] Kagami looks back at the television screen. _Man! Been a long time I saw movies in English. What the hell is "The Hobbit"?_

["Alex told me I was being stupid to face you. I just wanted to see you at your fullest. Even if it meant being your enemy for the tournament."]

["Tch. Sounds like there's more to that, Tatsuya,"] Kagami says, unwrapping a sandwich and taking a first bite from it. ["So, glad you're an official senior now?"]

["Tch. Some what yes. Somewhat no. You being a second year?"]

["Mmm?"] Kagami chews and swallows his sandwhich whole, shocking a couple of passengers. Kagami takes a breath or two before talking, ["Yeah."]

["Wonder why Alex wanted to see us?"]

["Who knows when it comes to her,"] Kagami says, shuddering.

["True. True,"] Himuro says.

["Alex said you hated me from basketball. Why?"]

["Hmmm? Hate is a strong word. I never hated you. I did, however, envy you. Which, in return, made me see your true strength by my own eyes."]

["Envy me? Come on. Compared to you, I'm a tempermental idiot. What's there to envy me about?"] Kagami says.

["What do you mean? You're practically a miracle not part of the generation of miracles! I'm just...a 'genius'."]

Kagami turns at Himuro. ["Eh? Miracle not part of the Generation of Miracles? What king of BS is that?" Kagami asks. "I don't consider myself anything but someone who loves to play basketball."]

["You did face them and your team won. I think there was something more than you saying that, Kagami."]

["So? I like to face challenges. Why not strive to become number one as a way to motivate my love for basketball even more? I don't care if it's prodigies or street basketball gambling competitors. If it's a challenge, then challenge is accepted. Nothing more or less than that."]

["Street basketball gambling? Alex, right?"]

["Who else, 'genius'?"]

["If my school ever knew I did _that_, I would've been kicked out."]

[Pfft. Like they even do basketball gambling here, anyway,"] Kagami says, giving a laugh.

["How is your team mates outside of basketball?"]

["Eh? Well, can't say much for the seniors cause they keep their fun to themselves. Something about last time, they lost Kuroko while he was just standing there watching them look around."]

["Pfft. I'd do that too so I wouldn't have to worry about people below me in grade level pulling _that _on me?"]

["Or so you can make out with that giant ass center on your team,"] Kagami said, trying to suppress his laughter.

["What makes you say that, Kagami?"]

["Cause he actually listens to you and you only whenever normal or childish in behavior?"]

["Hmm...Fair enough. So what makes you and Kuroko then?"]

["Shaddap!"]

["Not to mention, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga?"]

["Those two? I wouldn't be surprised if they ever end up in one. That would mean pulling coach with them too so they get the title 'Triple B-Ball...something."]

["I thought you were about to say baka like that one random vocaloid song that played in the airport."]

["Great. Thank you for _that_ idea, Himuro."]

["They are dancing to the song in your head, right?"]

["I will kill you for that."]

["Sorry."]

Kagami lowers his seat. ["Right after I sleep through this flight. You shall be spared for now."]

Himuro also lowers his seat and begins to take a rest.


End file.
